


For Richer, For Poorer

by Bokuroo_trash (HiImCynth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquariums, Crying, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Weddings, White Day, but it could also be read as an au, kind of, this is for a white day exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: “So, where are we going?” Kenma asked, sitting down in the driver’s seat next to him.“I thought you made plans?” Hinata replied.“No, that’s too much work. I’d have to talk to people and then - ugh, I don’t even want to think about it. You made plans though, right?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 60





	For Richer, For Poorer

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, sorry this is so late. I struggled a little writing this because I've never written either of them but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Kenma went all out - of course he did, he could afford to. That didn’t stop Hinata from feeling bad about the homemade chocolate and the picnic he had planned for the both of them. Kenma had bought him a giant teddy bear and a large heart-shaped box of expensive chocolate and Hinata just couldn’t compete. 

“Kenma, you really didn’t have to do all this,” Hinata said when presented with the gifts. 

“I wanted to, Shouyou. Now come on, we have plans,” Kenma said, gesturing to the door. 

Hinata followed him out the door and got in the passenger’s seat of Kenma’s car.

“So, where are we going?” Kenma asked, sitting down in the driver’s seat next to him. 

“I thought you made plans?” Hinata replied. 

“No, that’s too much work. I’d have to talk to people and then - ugh, I don’t even want to think about it. You made plans though, right?”

“Uh, yeah, but they’re not good enough. I mean, what you got me is so much better, I don’t have the money to take you out somewhere fancy like you deserve.” Hinata looked down at their hands linked together over the center console. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma said. Hinata looked anywhere but at Kenma. “Shouyou, look at me.” Hesitantly, Hinata raised his eyes to  meet Kenma’s. “I am not with you because I want you to take me to fancy places and buy me expensive things. If I wanted to do that, I could do it myself. I’m with you because I like being with you, I like hanging out with you, I like doing things for you, I like _you_. I love you, Shouyou.”

Hianta’s eyes watered and Kenma brought him into a hug. 

“I love you too, Kenma,” Hinata sobbed, words muffled by Kenma’s shirt. Kenma kissed his boyfriend’s red curls. 

“Do you still want to go out?” Kenma asked some minutes later when Hinata’s sobs turned to sniffles. 

“Ah, uh, yeah. Can we? I wanted to take you out today, ‘m sorry for making it about me,” Hinata said, sitting up and wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.    


“Shouyou,” Kenma said, tone serious. “Today  _ is _ about you. It’s about you, it’s about me, it’s about  _ us _ ,  **_together_ ** . You didn’t ‘make it about you’ because it always was. So you have nothing to apologize for.”

Tears ran down Hinata’s cheeks again. “Kenma, stop making me cry,” Hinata said, laughing. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” He awkwardly hugged Kenma over the center console of the car. “I do want to go out, I promise, I just have to grab something. I’ll be out in two minutes, pinky swear.” He wiped his tears and ran into the house. 

Two minutes later, as promised, Hinata ran out of the house with a large picnic basket and a blanket trailing behind him. Kenma’s first thought was that he looked like a child playing superhero, and it made him laugh. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to put the blanket in the basket,” Hinata said as he got in the car. 

“That’s fine, love,” Kenma said with a smile, Hinata blushing at the nickname. “Where are we going?”

“I haven’t really thought about it, where do you want to go, Kenma?” 

“I’ve been wanting to go to the aquarium recently. I want to pet the stingrays.”

Hinata smiled brightly. “That’s my favorite part of going to the aquarium, did you know that? They’re so soft and there are so many different kinds.” Hinata kept talking but Kenma stopped paying attention, beginning their drive to the aquarium and glancing at Hinata out of the corner of his eye when he could afford to. 

When they arrived, Hinata insisted he pay for the both of them because it was his idea. Kenma didn’t try arguing, knowing when Hinata sets his mind to something, it didn’t change easily.

Kenma followed Hinata around the aquarium, smiling as the redhead ran around and talked excitedly about all the underwater creatures. 

“Kenma, come here and feel the starfish,” Hinata said, turning around and smiling brightly at him. 

Kenma walked over and stroked the sea star’s back. “That’s odd,” he said, “it feels like leather.” 

“I know, right? Isn’t it so cool?” 

Kenma couldn’t help himself-he leaned over and kissed Hinata’s jawline. 

Hinata flushed to his ears. “What was that for?”

“You’re cute,” Kenma said simply before he walked to the next exhibit. 

Hinata quickly thanked the employee and left, following the blond into the room with the stingrays. They followed the necessary procedure for preparing to pet the stingrays, then stood at the side of the pool. Hinata looked over the side excitedly and Kenma dangled one of his hands (the other was occupied by his phone) in the water. 

A stingray floated underneath Kenma’s hand and his fingertips brushed along the smooth back of the creature. They stayed for a few more minutes, Hinata excitedly reaching down to try and pet a stingray every time they got close. 

“Hey,” Kenma said, eyes darting toward the top corner of his phone to check the time. “It’s getting kind of late for lunch, we should go eat.” 

Hinata nodded and the pair washed their hands and left.

“Where should we go?” Kenma asked once they were in the car. 

“That park, you know the one, by Kuroo, Akaashi and Hoshiumi’s house,” Hinata responded. 

So Kenma began driving to their destination. 

When they arrived, Hinata again insisted on doing everything himself. 

“You know, Shouyou,” Kenma said, “I  _ can _ do something to help you.” 

“You’ve helped me enough as it is, let me return the favor. Please,” he said, giving Kenma his best puppy dog eyes he knew the older one was weak for. 

And so Kenma stood, holding the picnic basket with closed eyes as Hinata set everything up. 

“Ta-da!” Hinata announced when he was finished. “You can open your eyes now.” He giggled. 

Kenma opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of a very proud Hinata and a quaint spread of food. “It looks lovely,” he said. 

“Why thank you, sir. Now, if you would be so kind as to take your seat,” Hinata said, giggling but trying his hardest to keep a straight face while gesturing to Kenma’s spot on the blanket.

“Thank you, Shouyou,” Kenma said, planting a kiss on Hinata’s cheek as he walked by. 

Hinata sat on the other side of the blanket, opposite Kenma. “Let’s eat!” 

They finished their meal and Hinata handed Kenma the box of chocolate he made. 

“Ah, so, I know they’re not the best but, I made you chocolates,” Hinata said as he handed them over, refusing to make eye contact with Kenma. 

Kenma opened the box and looked inside. “Shouyou,” he whispered, tearing up. 

“Kenma, we’ve been together for a long time and known each other even longer and I know we can’t technically legally get married here yet but we could go somewhere else or we could just wait or whatever but I just, I  _ really _ love you Kenma so I guess I was kind of wondering if you’d marry me?”

Hinata held his breath and for the few seconds before Kenma answered, it felt like the world was standing still.

“Yes, Shouyou, yes, of course, I’ll marry you, I’d be crazy not to,” Kenma said. “I love you, God, Shouyou, I love you so much.” He leaned over and kissed Hinata.

Hinata giggled at him and smiled brightly. “I love you too,” he said and he reached into the box to take the ring out. He slid it on Kenma’s finger and Kenma brought his hand to his face to examine it. The ring was gorgeous, a thin gold band with diamonds circling it. Kenma was close to tears again.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do something fancy for it, I couldn’t wait any longer to ask you-”

“No, Shouyou. It was perfect. Today was perfect.  _ You _ are perfect,” Kenma said, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. “I love you, just the way you are.” 

“I love you too, Kenma.”

**Epilogue**

“Do you, Kenma Kozume, take Shouyou Hinata to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?” the minister asked.

“I do,” Kenma answered, not looking away from Hinata.

“And do you, Shouyou Hinata, take Kenma Kozume to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Hinata answered, staring right back. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” 

And that's exactly what they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> And special thanks to Maya for beta-ing and helping me pick a summary because I'm really bad at them.


End file.
